


MCU Ficlets

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bodyguard AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Office Sex, Prank Wars, Sharing Clothes, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Teasing, UST, always-a-girl!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCU ficlets written for prompts on LiveJournal or tumblr. Various ratings and pairings, which I will include in each chapter title.</p><p>Three most recent ficlets:<br/>11. Melinda/Pepper, "Leather & Lace" (rated Mature)<br/>12. Natasha/Pepper, Office Sex (rated Explicit)<br/>13. Natasha/Pepper, "And Turn" (Vampire AU, rated Mature)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony & Clint & Thor, Prank War (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "So Tony and Clint have a bet to see who can get Thor to do the most outrageous thing. Winner gets to skip the next Charity gala. But Thor ends up fooling both of them into doing something incredibly silly." Originally posted [here](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/post/78929061720/prompt-so-tony-and-clint-have-a-bet-to-see-who-can-get).

When Tony convinced Thor that the toaster was sentient, then posted the video of Thor attempting to communicate with it on YouTube, Thor was secretly relieved that it hadn’t been a sudden failure of the All Speak.

When Clint convinced Thor to celebrate Teddy Bears’ Picnic Day with him in Central Park, then arranged for half of S.H.I.E.L.D. to come watch, Thor just smiled and invited them to join in their game of hide-and-seek.

But when Tony tried to convince Thor that the minor glitches he had started noticing around the helicarrier were because its engines needed a charge from Mjolnir, Thor decided that he had played nice long enough.

So he hid Mjolnir from JARVIS’ eyes, then ran through the halls of the tower announcing it had been stolen. When Clint and Tony set to work trying to track it down he produced a ransom note from Victor von Doom, demanding the hands of Natasha and Pepper in marriage for Mjolnir’s safe return.

As neither Natasha nor Pepper could be spared from their duties to mount a recovery mission, Thor convinced Clint and Tony that if they donned their ladies’ clothing, his mother could cast a glamour that would allow them to pass as the women von Doom desired.

And then Thor laughed and laughed as Clint and Tony were turned away at the doors of the Latverian embassy during the very much publicized Constitution Day Ball, wearing evening gowns split down the sides.


	2. Pepper/Fem!Tony, Casual Friday (rated Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-fill combining these [two](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=43881295#t43881295) [prompts](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6021.html?thread=8685957#t8685957) from AvengerKink; originally posted [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/14340.html?thread=43901188#t43901188).

Toni wins Pepper over in stages.

The first sign comes some two years into their working relationship. Pepper wears designer suits like armor, perfectly pressed and spotless no matter how much time she spends in Toni’s workshop. She keeps her hair pulled up and back with just the right amount of bangs swept artfully across her forehead. Her heels are so high and sharp that men flinch when she click-clacks across marble floors.

Toni, on the other hand, spends as much of her life as possible in ratty jeans and grease-stained tank tops. She keeps her hair cut so short that she can use her own sweat to spike it. She only wears shoes because barefoot engineering always seems to lead to broken toes. (She makes this up to herself by wearing steel-toed boots almost exclusively, even under her business suits.)

When they first met, Pepper looked Toni up and down and just sniffed, turning her lips down in the slightest moue of distaste, as if it physically pained her that Toni was such a mess when she couldn’t do anything to fix it. Even though she has an underling to deal with the more menial aspects of her P.A. job, she always handles Toni’s clothing personally, getting even her casual clothes steam-cleaned and throwing out anything that develops a frayed hem or the first hint of pit-stains.

So when she unbends just the tiniest bit on her own presentation for the first time, pulling down her hair and mussing it with her fingertips at the end of an 18-hour day at the office, Toni grins to herself and takes it as a win.

Three months after that, in a conference room in Qatar in July, when the air conditioning goes on the fritz, Toni watches Pepper first unbutton, then finally remove her linen jacket and begins placing bets with herself (and possibly Rhodey, but Pepper can never know about that) on how long it’ll be for the next wall to fall.

But Pepper’s stubborn, maybe even more stubborn than Toni is, so it takes 19 months and a bruised rib from a foiled kidnapping attempt before Pepper pulls off her belt and untucks her blouse.

And then Afghanistan happens, and Obie, and Toni makes an idiot of herself at a party when she thinks she's dying, and Pepper pulls her armor back in tight, so put-together that Toni aches looking at her, wishes desperately that she had taken the chance and kissed her on that balcony instead of running off to get her a drink. (And failing even at that.)

But Justin Hammer provides another opportunity in the worst possible way, and Toni is pleasantly surprised to find that she actually gets to be taller for their first kiss, the Iron Man suit giving her the barest inch on Pepper-in-heels.

Heels that Toni pulls off gently as Pepper perches on the edge of Toni's bed; heels that Toni tosses carelessly over her shoulder as she kisses her way up Pepper's leg; heels that Toni trips over and curses soundlessly as she's sneaking away from Pepper's sleeping form to order up some breakfast; heels that Toni outright bans, grinning mischievously, from any work sessions taking place in any of her residences for the rest of time.

And Pepper just laughs, and says Toni will regret it. But Toni could never regret seeing Pepper finally unbend, finally relax, changing into jeans or cut-offs, stripping down to sheer tanks or bundling up in fuzzy sweaters. It makes her far more comfortable to curl up into when Toni gets a migraine after staring at her monitors for too long, her side so much softer and smelling of laundry detergent instead of dry-cleaning chemicals as she runs her fingers through Toni's hair.

When they're learning to control Extremis Toni tries to convince her that it would simply be more practical to go around naked -- Pepper is losing an average of two sets of sweats per week to the fire after all -- but Pepper says that's taking things too far.


	3. Rhodey/Tony, Rhodey & Steve, Jealousy (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to [this ask](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/post/81807948079/could-you-maybe-write-a-tony-rhodey-fic-where-tony-gets); originally posted [here](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/post/83963249055/for-the-prompt-rhodey-tony-rhodey-steve).

Tony was lurking again.

Tony was terrible at lurking, because his idea of lurking was to wander into whatever room Rhodey and Steve and Sam were drinking and watching baseball in, glare at them, mutter darkly something vaguely incomprehensible having to do with the upgrades he was making to the armor, then stomp back out.

Sam just laughed into his beer, and Steve rolled his eyes but couldn’t really say anything because when Barnes felt possessive he just turned up with his ridiculous pout and Steve took him out to do tourist things, exploring the new century.

But after the fifth time in as many innings (and with the game blown open by a grand slam) Rhodey sighed and got up to follow Tony out.

He lengthened his stride to catch the elevator doors, then walked straight into Tony’s personal space, pressing him back against the wall. Tony wouldn’t meet his eyes, glaring somewhere in the vicinity of Rhodey’s collarbone with his jaw set. His ears and the back of his neck were red with embarrassment.

"You’re an idiot, you know that?"

"Baseball’s stupid. And boring. And too long."

"You just hate that they outlawed your bat design."

Tony opened his mouth but Rhodey didn’t let him speak, pressing closer and kissing him hot and messy and desperate. He kept kissing him until Tony’s hands settled low on Rhodey’s ass, until Tony’s hips were hitching up trying to get a little friction, until they both were panting and more than a little hard. Then Rhodey pulled back just far enough to smack Tony on the back of the head. Lightly.

"I told you you were an idiot."

Tony looked dazed but happy. “Oh. Okay.”


	4. Maria/Melinda, Performance (Fake/Pretend Relationship, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #405: performance. Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/840648.html).

The mission required Melinda to pose as Maria’s wealthy, doting fiancée.

Maria broke the news with a roll of her eyes, because this was the third time a mission had required such a ruse. Melinda sighed, because that was expected of her.

They played their parts convincingly, met both their primary and secondary objectives. No one shot at them.

They decompressed over beers at the safehouse. Melinda didn’t let her eyes linger on the line of Maria’s throat, the fall of hair down her back. And Maria didn’t mention that Melinda was only convincing because she wasn’t acting at all.


	5. Maria/Melinda, "Subtlety Is Not Her Middle Name" (Teasing, rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Subtle." Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1055652.html).

Melinda thought she was subtle, circling the rim of her wineglass with her fingertip, sliding down the side of the glass to dip into the pool of honey-colored liquid, then bringing it slowly to her mouth to lick it clean.

She had that reputation of coldness, aloofness, that was part of what made her so intimidating. But Maria was forced to consider enrolling her in Romanov’s Stealth 101 class, because she really wasn’t being subtle at all, and if she didn’t stop Maria was going to soak through her panties and stain her dress.

Maria pushed herself back from the banquet table, slipping back into her heels and standing. “Agent May. I need to see you outside.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow and quirked her lips to the side, but obediently followed Maria out onto the balcony.

Half of SHIELD was sitting only a few yards away, but as soon as they were in the shadows Maria turned and slammed Melinda up against the wall. She was smirking and Maria had to kiss her, had to use teeth and tongue to wipe that smug grin off her face.

“You are a _**menace**_ , Mel, can’t believe you’re such a tease. . .”


	6. Jane/Maya, "At Times a Shield" (Size kink, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Flannel." Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1232838.html).

Maya feels self-conscious much of the time, standing next to her Jane. Jane is so tiny, a big brain encased in a pixie-like body. It makes Maya feel like the Hulk in comparison, too aware of her height and her hips and her full wide lips.

But every so often on a cool winter morning, Maya stands back and watches as Jane shrugs into one of Maya’s discarded shirts. The grey light washes out the lurid pattern and Jane pulls it close against the chill, tucking her chin into the collar. It’s big enough that she could probably wrap it around her waist twice.

And then it’s Maya who is warmed. She slides up behind Jane to engulf her in a hug, ignoring Jane’s squawk of “Watch the coffee!” Jane is _breakable_ , and Maya loves, suddenly, being large enough and strong enough to protect her, to shield her from harm.


	7. Pepper/Natasha, "Happily Ever After" (Soulbond, rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Soulbond." Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1237819.html).

Pepper always expected her soulmate to reveal themself with a bang. She grew up on stories of soulmates meeting and knowing instantly, firm handshakes setting off literal sparks, eyes locking across a crowded room to fall closed in a faint. It seemed unnecessarily dramatic, but at least there was never any question that it had happened, and that two separate lives would be forever entwined in the aftermath.

But in the meantime, Pepper liked sex and Pepper just liked people, so she dated and fooled around and had what fun she could.

Natasha knew she didn’t have a soulmate. Their handlers had been very clear with them: they were genetic constructs, not actual people. They had no souls, and thus no soulmates. They trained, even, in mimicking the effects of an instant bond, all the better to manipulate their targets.

But even Natasha liked the pure animal comfort of a slick mouth against hers, long legs spread open under her, and a warm body at her back as she fell asleep.

They fell into bed with each other under Tony’s indulgent (and occasionally lecherous) eye, with no expectations other than that they would have a good time. They had spa dates and weekends on the beach; they fought and made up and fought again; they had very good sex.

One morning years later they woke up, hands entwined, to discover matching marks on their wrists. They realized that they were already living their happily ever after; they simply hadn’t noticed.


	8. Pepper/Natasha, Bodyguard AU (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr. Originally posted [here](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/post/99335849914/mcu-pepper-potts-natasha-romanoff-bodyguard-au).

Pepper had worked with a lot of bodyguards over her years with Stark Industries. Mostly, she had run interference between them and Tony; but she had to admit that she was hardly more tractable on the occasions that a threat against her became credible enough that she required one herself. But she just took deep breaths and reminded herself that they had a job to do just like she did, and negotiating compromise between competing interests (like their desire to know her schedule enough in advance to scout ahead and her need to maintain enough flexibility to deal with Tony’s whims) was what she was paid a truly exorbitant amount to do.

But this new bodyguard was by far the most _distracting_ bodyguard Pepper had ever had to deal with. She was always there, standing just close enough that Pepper could feel her body heat and catch a whiff of perfume, bending over to hand Pepper her pen when she dropped it, taking long assertive strides to get the door in that ridiculously tight pantsuit.

Pepper was not lusting after her employee. She had self control. She wasn’t _Tony_.


	9. Pepper/Rhodey/Tony, Hurt/Comfort (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt of Rhodey/Tony or Pepper/Rhodey/Tony cuddling on tumblr. Originally posted [here](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/post/100092023449/could-i-prompt-some-rhodey-tony-or-pepper-rhodey-tony).

These days when Tony had nightmares he wanted Pepper in the room. She could take him now, her super-powered body able to withstand anything he threw at her in his panic, and that comforting thought was the quickest way to calm his racing heart, slow his panted breaths.

When Pepper had nightmares, however, the person she wanted to stay with her was Jim. Unlike Tony, Jim could keep his head, would fill her ear with a soft stream of reassurances until her blood cooled and she was no longer on the verge of setting their bed on fire.

But since the beginning, since even before they were a thing, when Jim had nightmares he needed both of them. Tony rambling on about anything and nothing; Pepper running her long fingers lightly across his chest; two bodies pressed warm and close and surrounding, grounding him in his skin. They drew him back to the here and now, and neither looked away when he trembled, tears leaking down his face.


	10. Darcy/Jane, "Squishy" (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "[Cuddles](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3262413#t3262413)."
> 
> Warning: Some weight/body image issues in here.

Jane once made the mistake of calling Darcy squishy.

Gorgeous, confident Darcy had crumpled, body language going small, and though Jane had immediately apologized it was days before Darcy’s smile lost that self-consciousness.

But Darcy _was_ squishy. It was Jane’s favorite thing about her, that curled up on the couch together all Jane felt was soft, warm flesh.

Jane was so thin mostly because she forgot to eat. She didn’t mind, but it meant she shopped the juniors’ section and when she sat too long her butt felt bruised.

She couldn’t imagine cuddling with herself would be nearly as pleasant.


	11. Melinda/Pepper, "Leather & Lace" (rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sixth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) for the titular prompt.

In public, the most obvious sign of their relationship was that Pepper wore Melinda’s leather jacket.

It didn’t fit her, not to her usual exacting standards: too loose in the shoulders, just a hair too short in the sleeves. But as long as it wasn’t completely inappropriate Pepper kept it on, engulfing herself in the faint scents of machine oil and gunpowder.

When they were alone, it was Melinda who wore Pepper’s marks: lounging in Pepper’s lace panty and camisole sets, displaying the scratches and bites Pepper had left the night before. Pepper couldn’t keep her hands off Mel then, finding any excuse to touch, to caress, to kiss. To bite again as Mel writhed beneath her, lips quirked in the minutest of satisfied smirks.


	12. Natasha/Pepper, Office Sex (rated Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sixth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) for the titular prompt.

Ms. Potts knew how to manipulate the trappings of the corporate CEO: the power suits that struck exactly the right balance between authority and femininity; the pretty assistant young enough to be an object of desire and old enough to be taken seriously when he said no; the sleek black cars and the private jet and the exclusive country club memberships.

The high rise office with the view of the heart of Stark Industries manufacturing at her back, to emphasize to whoever sat opposite her the scope and extent of the power she could wield.

Natasha sat opposite her now, but not in a chair. She sat instead on the edge of the desk, legs spreading her pencil skirt wide, heels propped on the back of Ms. Potts’s sleek leather throne. Her stockings had a run in them from Ms. Potts’s nails, her panties were soaked through, and somewhere along the line her blouse had lost a button.

Natasha had never had a more productive day at the office.

Ms. Potts didn’t have even a hair of her loose bun out of place. She sat, completely poised, in front of Natasha and watched Natasha fall apart. Natasha knew she was being too loud, but Ms. Potts’s fingers were absurd, long and agile and maddeningly not quite _enough._

Then Ms. Potts leaned forward, the light musk of her perfume cutting through Natasha’s own heavy scent, and whispered darkly, “That’s it Natalie. Come for me.”

And Natasha really couldn’t do anything else.


	13. Natasha/Pepper, "And Turn" (rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the seventh round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), for the prompt "Sharp."
> 
> Note: Vampire AU; ending can read as including a major character death.

The side of the throat was traditional. Tapping directly into the carotid artery, siphoning off pure oxygenated blood before it reached the brain, creating lightheadedness and euphoria – an effect doubled by the narcotic properties of the anticoagulants in her saliva.

The inside of the wrist had its charms, courtly and old-fashioned. Suitable for a sip not a gulp, the barest of tastes to roll in the mouth and savor.

The top of the thigh – oh, the top of the thigh was the headiest source, rich, thick, and dark; intoxicating. Entirely changed by the scent of arousal, so close, so tempting.

Pepper bit, teeth sharp as knives, sharp as her stilettos, Natasha’s quivering flesh parting for her with only a whisper of pressure. She drank deep, pulling Natasha’s heart’s blood into her own void, filling it up. Natasha’s face was ecstatic as her heart beat one. . . last. . .

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, check out [this page](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/promptme) on my tumblr!


End file.
